Let Me Be Your Wings (Book 1 in the Emma Barrow Saga)
by marissaiswholocked1011
Summary: The long-awaited meeting between soulmates Newt Scamander and Emma Barrow is disturbed by the escape of his various magical creatures and tensions within the American wizarding community. Newt/OFC, Tina/OMC, Jacob/Queenie (Soulmate AU) (FULL SUMMARY, CAST, AND PLAYLIST INSIDE).


**LET ME BE YOUR WINGS**

"I've been dreaming of this day since I was thirteen years old."

**EPIGRAPH**

"_We_

_do not need_

_magic_

_to_

_transform our world._

_We_

_carry all the_

_power_

_we need_

_inside ourselves already._

_We have_

_the power_

_to imagine better._"

~o0o~

When she was thirteen years old, Emma Jasmine Barrow learned about the legend of soulmates.

In the Wizarding World, soulmates come in many forms.

You could know someone your whole life never knowing that they're your soulmate until a day when... everything changes.

Most soulmates find each other by writing messages to each other on their arms, like Emma's parents.

Sadly, there are some who betray the soulbond in favor of power or greed...

But luckily, most soulmates go on to live happy lives together.

Being the hopeless romantic that she is, Emma immediately scribbled "Hello" on her left arm in the middle of class and waited for several minutes, but nothing happened.

Then, after she got out of class and back to the Thunderbird dormitories, she saw a similar message written in different colored ink.

"_Hello_."

"I'm Emma Barrow. Emma Jasmine Barrow. And you are?"

"_Newton Scamander. But you can call me Newt._"

For the next fifteen years, the two communicated, whether it was by sending each other letters or just scribbling down messages on their arms in the middle of class.

Then, before they could meet on Emma's birthday, they ran into each other at a bank when his Niffler escaped his case.

But despite their less-than-ideal meeting, being accused of heinous crimes against non-magical people, and tracking an unstable force of magic, they can build a healthy, strong relationship... right?

~o0o~

**Music**

**The Book's Theme**

_Let Me Be Your Wings (Jodi Benson & Gary Imhoff)_

~o0o~

**CAST**

Katherine Steele as **Emma Barrow**

Eddie Redmayne as **Newt Scamander**

Katherine Waterston as **Tina Goldstein**

Dan Fogler as **Jacob Kowalski**

Alison Sudol as **Queenie Goldstein**

Ezra Miller as **Credence Barebone**

Colin Farrell as **Percival Graves**

Chris Evans as **Neal Barrow**

Rex Smith as **David Barrow**

Elizabeth McGovern as **Margaret Barrow**

Emmy Rossum as **Violet Stone**

Johnny Depp as **Gellert Grindlewald**

**PLAYLIST**

**i.** confident - demi lovato | **ii.** the girl - hellberg ft cozi zuehlsdorff | **iii.** safe and sound - madilyn bailey | **iv.** flashlight - bethany mota | **v.** say you won't let go - james arthur | **vi.** all of me - john legend | **vii.** stand by you - rachel platten | **viii.** geronimo - sheppard | **ix.** heartbeat song - kelly clarkson | **x.** at the beginning - christy altomare and zach adkins | **xi.** let me be your wings - jodi benson and gary imhoff | **xii.** a thousand years - christina perri | **xiii.** you'll be with me in my heart - lisa desimone | **xiv.** all i ask of you - hadley fraser and sierra boggess | **xv.** from this moment on - shania twain | **xvii.** grow old with me - mary chapin carpenter | **xvii.** brave - sara bareilles | **xviii.** the light - sara bareilles | **xix.** human - christina perri | **xx.** feels like home - linda ronstadt | **xxi.** swimming - florence + the machine | **xxii.** ever ever after - carrie underwood

**THEMES**

**(*) Emma -** _Human _(Christina Perri)

**Dark!Emma -** _Confident _(Demi Lovato)

**(~) Newt - **_Grow Old With Me_ (Mary Chapin Carpenter)

**(~) Tina -** _Stand by You_ (Rachel Platten)

**(~) Queenie -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**(~) Jacob -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Violet (Book 1) -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Violet (Book 2-Onward) -** _Mean Girls_ (Rachel Crow)

**(~) Credence/Aurelius -** _One Day You'll Be Fine_ (Kari Kimmel)

**(~) Seraphina -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**(~) Percival -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**(~) Grindelwald -** _Hellfire _(Patrick Page)

**David -** _Cinderella _(Steven Curtis Chapman)

**Margaret -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Neal -** _Superboy and the Invisble Girl_ (Jennifer Damiano, Alice Ripley, Aaron Tveit)

**Leta -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Theseus -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Nagini -** _Currently open to suggestions_

**Albus -** _Currently open to suggestions_


End file.
